Falling in love
by Pinklover98
Summary: The story of Clark and his new girlfriend from the police academy and the ups and downs of life as police officers. (The title may change, depending on if I can think of another, better one). Clark/OC


Falling in Love chapter one

 **Authors note: Hi! Thank you for clicking on this story - please review after you've read it so I know what you think! This chapter is just an intro to one of the main characters, an OC, Erin, and an insight into what is to come. I hope you all enjoy and please review!**

"So, when are you gonna introduce Erin to everyone?" Dean asks Clark; they were sat in the Goose, with the team and their partners, including Mira, Greg and Marina, Winnie, Shelley and Wordy.

"Dude." Clark groans, shooting a glare at Dean, who just smirks and shrugs.

"It was gonna come out at some point."

"Woah, woah, woah. Who's Erin?" Spike asks, looking between the two boys.

"Yeah honey, who's Erin?" Sophie asks her son.

"You are so dead." Clark mutters to Dean. "She's..." He starts, before getting cut off by Dean.

"Right over there." He says, pointing towards the entrance to the bar, where a young girl, around Dean and Clark's age, stood. "Hey Erin!" He shouts, waving at her from across the room.

"Dean." Mira mutters with a laugh and a shake of her head. Erin politely waves back, her face breaking out into a grin as she notices Clark, giving him a wave as well. Clark smiles and waves too, before promptly turning back to Dean and giving him a death glare.

"Hey," Erin says as she makes her way over to their table, leaning down to press a kiss to Clark's cheek.

"Why don't you join us?" Winnie asks politely, pulling a free chair from another table, up next to Clark.

"Are you sure?" She asks, looking around the table. Clark gives her a nod and a smile and she takes a seat beside him.

"So, are you going to introduce Erin to everyone Clark?" Dean prompts and Clark gives him another glare.

"Guys, this is Erin. Erin, this is my mum and dad, Shelley, Wordy, Spike, Winnie, Greg, Marina, Jules, Sam, Leah and you already know Dean and Mira." He says, motioning to the others sat around the table with them.

"Hey, nice to meet you all." Erin says with a smile.

"So how do you know the boys?" Sophie asks once Erin had ordered a drink.

"Oh, I'm in the academy with them." She replies, smiling as Clark rests his arm on the back of her chair.

"And you and Clark are dating?" Sophie continues and Erin nods, turning to look at Clark.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Ed asks Clark, earning a light slap on the arm from Sophie.

"I didn't want to jinx anything, it's pretty new." Clark replies with a shrug.

"So, what department are you looking at joining, Erin?" Jules asks, changing the subject.

"The SRU as well." Erin replies

"Oh yeah, any role in particular?"

"Either computer or bomb tech."

"That's what I do." Spike pipes up and Erin turns to him with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yep, I'm usually in the command truck doing tech, unless there's a bomb or a need for me to be outside."

"That's so cool."

"Thanks, if you ever need any help, Clark and Dean have my number."

"That would be great, thanks." Erin replies

* * *

"So, my family want you to join us at the next team picnic we're having." Clark says casually as he and Erin walk hand in hand to their next lecture.

"Oh yeah?" Erin says in reply. "I think that would be cool. You don't seem too happy about it though, judging by the look on your face." She says, stopping and moving to stand in front of Clark. "Is everything ok? I haven't done anything wrong have I? You're happy?"

"Yeah! Yes. Erin, I haven't been happier in such a long time, as soppy as that sounds. Babe, you're not the problem...it's...well, it's kind of them." He replies and she frowns, taking his hand back in hers, as they resume walking.

"What do you mean 'it's them'?" She asks

"Well, they can be kind of...overbearing... This relationship is so new, that I don't want you to be...well, I guess I just don't want them to scare you away."

"Clark," Erin says with a laugh. "No one is going to scare me away, I promise. And anyway, they all seemed very nice when I met them the other day."

"Yeah, well, they always do at the start. And believe me, I love them, every single, crazy one of them, but sometimes, I just want them to be just ever so slightly normal and maybe treat my girlfriend like a normal person." Erin laughs again and squeezes Clark's hand.

 **AN: Next chapter will be the team picnic, please review!**


End file.
